Just Ordinary People
by ravenclawpride24
Summary: Adriana Carrow is just a normal District 6 girl who gets reaped into the Hunger Games. However, when her best friend gets reaped alongside her she now must work through the emotions that come between deciding between his life or her own.
1. Reaping Day

**Alright, I won't lie: I've been wanting to write one of these stories for awhile now. I know it's been done a thousand times, but oh well. When you have the inspiration you write whatever. **

**Anyway, this is a boring chapter. It's just the introduction. The next chapter is still kind of boring. But, the third chapter starts with them on the train so it should pick up from there. If nothing else, it'll get interesting once they get into the arena. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Brushing copper colored hair out of her face, Adriana glanced up at the clock, willing the time to go by faster. If it wasn't bad enough having to be cooped up in school all day, she still had a five hour shift to put in down at the factory before she could even think about anything else.<p>

As if having read her mind the bell rang, marking the end of the school day. Breathing a sigh of relief, Adriana gathered up her books and followed the stream of students leaving the school. Finally getting outside, Adriana took a big gulp of air, letting the sun shine down on her.

"Soak it up while you can, reports say the sun isn't coming back till Sunday." Falling into step beside her is her best friend, Daniel Crossiere. He squints up into the sun, mustering a small sigh. "What a shame, it makes the district look a little less bleak."

"Sunday," Adriana muses, completely ignoring the final bit of what Daniel had said. "How fitting."

"Yeah, right," Daniel snorts. Sunday just so happened to be the annual reaping for the Hunger Games and with both of them being fifteen-sixteen next week in Adriana's case-they were still open candidates to be drawn for the games.

"Don't you remember my theory? It's always sunny on reaping day," Adriana joked. The Hunger Games were something Adriana greatly feared, but her family had never been so far into troubled times that she had to draw tesserae like some of the other kids in the District. She knew never to prod the subject too fiercely for Daniel, unlike her, had needed to start drawing tesserae, and he always drew more to keep the names of his younger brother and sister out of the candidacy as much as possible.

Daniel opened his mouth to reply but instead clears his throat and shuts his mouth. Adriana is confused until she is smacked in the side of the head with a paper ball. She bends and picks it up, eyes falling on a small group of the 'popular' kids. They all snicker at her as she clenches the paper in her fist, her eyes locked on one individual in particular.

"Adriana let it alone," Daniel warns her. Adriana glares at the kids, but turns and walks away alongside Daniel.

"I just don't understand why he has to act so childish," Adriana mutters angrily. By 'he' they both knew she meant Ashton, not only one of the so-called populars, but also her twin brother. A brother she hates calling her twin for more than one reason.

"Let him act like one," Daniel tells her. "He'll gain nothing from it." Adriana sighs and nods in agreement. She hates that Ashton can so easily get under her skin. It's at those moments that she's glad that Daniel is beside her; so level-headed and calm he always draws her back from that angry place Ashton always draws her too. "He's waiting for the one day you attack back; don't give him that."

"Can I adopt you as my twin instead?" Adriana asks. Daniel laughs and unfortunately has to shake his head.

"No, but you've still got me as your best friend," Daniel replies. They've arrived at Adriana's specified work factory and she sighs, knowing that that is all she has time to accept.

"I guess settling for best friend is okay," She says, her tone making it seem like it's the worst option. Daniel flashed a smile and bid goodbye, heading off towards his own factory. Taking one last look up at the sun, Adriana turned and headed inside, silently bemoaning the work she had before her.

* * *

><p>"How was school?" Adriana glanced up from pushing the food around on her plate to look at her mother. Dinners were usually silent and quick, when small talk was started it was a sign that a bigger conversation was stewing beneath the surface.<p>

"Fine," She answers softly. "Mr. Johnson did a really funny impression of Mayor Thompson."

Mother beams at her as if she'd told her she'd been promoted to a Capitol job. "That's too funny! I knew Vince when he was a younger, he _was_ always a clown." Ashton stabs his fork into the chicken a little too forcefully and catches their Mother's attention. "Is something wrong sweetheart?"

"You know I hate when you try to make small talk," Ashton says. "Just get to what you and Dad have to say."

Mother is taken aback by Ashton's bluntness, but shakes the surprise off quickly, replacing it with a solemn gaze. She sets down her fork and folds her hands in front of her. Father does the same and Adriana feels obliged to follow their lead. They gaze at her and Ashton like they used to when they were younger and had done something unsatisfactory.

"You both know what Sunday is."

Silence hangs in the air and Adriana glances over at Ashton who rolls his eyes and starts stuffing what is left of his dinner into his mouth. It's the same talk they've been given since they were twelve. Adriana knows it inside and out, but still feels enraptured by just how serious they are whenever the subject comes up.

"The reaping," She answera and they both nod.

"You're both fifteen-"

"Sixteen on Thursday," Ashton reminds them.

Their Mother purses her lips, but merely nods. "Yes, but come Sunday you'll still be fifteen. I know this is the same talk we give you every year, but until you are both eighteen, it'll be the same thing you hear. We've never needed either of you to draw tesserae, so of course all you'll have entered are four slips, but there is still always a chance…," Mother trails off, her eyes swelling with tears. She always gets emotional thinking about either of them being taken away to the games. "Just remain calm and, if you do get chosen…," She trails off once more.

"You'll represent your District like any other tribute would," Father finishes. "Proudly."

Adriana nods her head in agreement, while Ashton barely hides a snort of disgust. He's never really taken the talk seriously, not ever since he turned thirteen, started hanging with the populars and moved on from those 'childish fears'.

"It's late and you've both another full day of work tomorrow," Her Mother says, standing from the table. Ashton is already out of the room and halfway upstairs by the time Adriana stands. Her Father has similarly disappeared. Adriana stay behind and silently helps gather up the dishes and follow her Mother into the kitchen. Looking at the two of them it is easy to tell that they're related. Ashton and her both inherited their Mother's copper-colored hair, though Ashton's is a darker shade; Adriana and her Mother both had blue eyes that are same piercing shade with lightly tanned skin. "Such a sweetheart," Her Mother whispers, touching her cheek gently.

Adriana stands and dries the dishes that her Mother determinedly scrubs spotless. Adriana usually tries to be helpful, but doesn't usually bother trying to do dishes; washing and scrubbing, it all seemed so pointless to her, pointless and boring.

"Is something the matter?" Her Mother asks. "You usually are such a chatty little bird."

Adriana sighs and puts down the plate she'd been drying. "What would you do if…Ashton or I actually did get picked?" Her Mother pauses, but only for a second. She doesn't answer at first, but Adriana knows she's thinking of her answer carefully. She's very meticulous when it comes to answering questions such as these.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'd do," She admits. "I'd be proud, or at least act like I am; just like they tell us too," She adds absently. "But I would be frightened mostly. I love you and your brother so much that the mere thought of having to watch you fight and suffer would probably tear me apart." She sighs before turning to Adriana, looking more serious than Adriana can ever remembering seeing her. "But you won't get picked, neither will Ashton." She speaks so confidently that Adriana finds herself nodding, unable to resist.

Quietly they both resume their activities. Unfortunately it gives Adriana time to think, and as she glances over at her Mother, who moments before had so much confidence and trust that neither Ashton nor she would be reaped that she had to agree, she began to question how it is her Mother can be so confident. Even with the minimum amount of slips in the reaping bowl there's always a chance…isn't there?

* * *

><p>Just as her theory had been correct before, it doesn't disappoint as Adriana and her family leave their house and head towards the town. The sun is bright and shining, giving off such a false image of a happy Sunday when, in reality, it's so bleak and depressing. Two kids, kids she probably knows too, will be reaped and sent to the Capitol. They'll be fighting for their lives and everyone in the country will be watching with baited breath to see which competitor will come up victorious.<p>

"What a beautiful day," Her Mother chimes in cheerfully. Ashton snorts and Adriana elbows him in the ribs and he glares at her. They are only a fairly short walk from the town, but even though they had left early the town was already swarming with people. Everyone was in their nicest clothes, norm of Reaping Day, and Adriana quickly searched the crowds for Daniel, but couldn't pick him out of the crowd.

"It's almost time for the reaping to start," Father warns. "Better get in your places." He and her Mother disappear and for a brief moment Adriana is left alone with only Ashton.

He looks at her and says, "I hope you get picked." With those lovely parting words he disappears and she sighs, marching over to stand in the same roped area as the other fifteen year olds. She stands next to Janessa Silverwood. She's a quiet, shy girl who lives on the same street as her own family.

"Hello Adriana," She says politely.

"Hey Janessa," She says, ignoring all politeness. "I like your hair clip," She compliments. The clip holding her brown hair together in a tight bun is oval shaped, studded with tiny shimmering jewels.

"Thank you, it was my great grandmother's," She explains. Before Adriana can continue admiring it she is violently tugged on from behind.

"Hey copper-head!" She smiles and throws her arms around another one of her good friends.

"I thought you were going to get a reprieve from coming," Adriana says, scanning Bria's face worriedly. She's pale and has those dark circles under her eyes, but still has the bright light in her eyes. She'd been sick for the past week with some illness; Adriana had missed her distractions in the factory.

"Yeah, well, you know the Capitol," Bria says. "They'd rather me stand here, worsening by the second and probably end up dying then at home recuperating to get back to being a good little district worker."

"Bria, shh," Adriana whispers hastily as they're shot looks from other people. Bria is such a blunt person, almost like Ashton, but her bluntness always gets her in trouble. The last thing Adriana wanted to happen was have her get in trouble with the Capitol and for Adriana to never see her again.

"Alright, alright, I'll keep all bad thoughts to myself," She promises. A bell chimes somewhere above their heads and Bria gives her another hug and moves to stand with the other sixteen year olds. Sometimes Adriana hate having her birthday so far in the spring; it meant always being grouped with the kids younger than she was.

The chiming sound continues until the entire town is in dead silence. Adriana looks around, silently thinking that even the birds are silenced for the reaping. District Six's mayor, a tall, burly man named Hendrick Thompson stands and makes the long, carefully constructed speech detailing the history of Panem and the hunger games. Adriana had heard _this_ speech enough times that she could probably stand up there and deliver it without fault.

By the time he's done, her attention span has reached its limits and she had started drawing small patterns in the dirt with the tip of her shoe. Just as she put the finishing touches on her interpretation of a sparrow the district escort bounces up to the podium. Felicity Wabbershaw has got to be the most ridiculous woman in all of Panem. With baby blue hair that is curled and toppled on her head and that fake, high-pitched laugh of hers, Adriana was glad that she only thus far had to witness this woman and have never had to be in her presence.

"Another year, some more lucky, lucky tributes," Felicity laughs into the microphone. "As always, ladies first!" With a little hop, she skips to the glass bowl that contains the name of every eligible girl in the District. She reaches her hand inside, stirring the slips around to create suspense and then draws one with some weird confidence that has Janessa whimpering beside Adriana. She skips her way back over to the podium and stares at the slip before beaming out at the audience before her. "Adriana Carrow!"


	2. Visitors

**For this chapter I'm switching to first person POV. I still haven't decided if the rest of the story will remain in first person POV or third person. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Silence hangs in the air as everyone lets out a breath of relief, everyone except me that is. I take a deep breath and slowly move out of my roped area and down the middle section that is vacant for those that are reaped. I've never been one that liked attention drawn to myself so with the stares of everyone in the District, not to mention the entire nation, on me it makes me uncomfortable really quickly. I'm surprised by how I'm not even trembling as I climb the stairs. I reach Felicity and she beams at me; her teeth are white with mini blue swirls detailed on them.<p>

"Volunteers?" She calls out, her gaze traveling the length of the eligible females. I'm not surprised that no one volunteers; volunteering isn't the norm for any districts except the career districts, and even then it's more of a game than anything else. Without missing a beat she turns and scampers back to the glass bowls digging in for the name of a male tribute. While she's busy, I turn my gaze out into the audience.

Sunlight gleams off hair that I know is my Mother's. From here I cannot tell what her facial expression is, but like she'd said last night, I imagine a gleam of pride covering up the secret fright boiling inside of her. My gaze flickers to the roped area where I know Ashton is. We were only ever close when we were little and it was then that I sought out his approval. We may have been twins, but he was older (but only by half a minute) and I'd always secretly looked up to him. Now, I couldn't fight the part of me that sought out his blue eyes, seeking the sympathy and confidence I wanted to be given.

Our gazes meet, but there is no confidence or sympathy. He's emotionless as he stares at me and his gaze, so blank and so…empty makes me sick to my stomach. I tear my eyes away and seek out Daniel. Looking into his fear and horror filled brown eyes makes me feel a twinge better, but not much.

"The male tribute is…," Felicity consults the slip for the name before announcing loudly, "Daniel Crossiere."

For a moment I'm positive I'm going to throw up on national TV, but by some miracle, the only effect is that I tense up. My eyes follow Daniel's approach to the stage. Even now, he's calm and it infuriates me that he is so. We were both reaped! How _dare_ he be calm at a time like this. He brushes past me to stand on Felicity's other side and she stands and calls for volunteers. No one comes forward so Felicity claps her hands together and tugs us both closer towards the center of the stage. We shake hands and then are turned out towards the crowd.

"Introducing your District 6 tributes!"

* * *

><p>I pace inside the room the Peacekeepers have placed me in, unable to sit. I'm too anxious and nervous and am experiencing five hundred thousand other emotions that I just can't keep still. It's not long after I'm put in the room that the door is thrown open.<p>

The minute my eyes rest on my Mother I launch myself into her arms. I can feel the tears welling, but I push them back. Now is not a crying time, it's a getting a loving, supporting hug from my mommy time. I silently balk at my use of the term 'mommy'; I was six the last time I called her that.

She holds me tightly, knowing that words won't comfort me the same way her hug will. While my father is such a stoic, emotionless person, my Mother is all about hugs and kisses and physical contact. Every scrape or cut was given a kiss and a promise that everything would be alright, while every tear shed was brushed away with her gentle touch. The thought that this might be the last real hug I ever give my mother makes the tears start.

"Oh sweetheart," She whispers. She draws away, bending down so that she is able to look me straight in the eye. She wipes away the tears that slide down my cheeks and gives me one of those smiles that make me want to smile right back. "Don't cry Addy," She says. "I know you'll be brilliant. You'll show those Capitol people and all those other tributes you're a force to be reckoned with."

"Yeah," My Father echoes. He gives me a bright smile that looks so out of place I have to refrain from cringing at the sight of it. "Show them that Carrow attitude I know you inherited from me." I sniffle and wipe the remaining traces of tears off my face and smile at my parents, but it's half-hearted and they both can tell.

"Like we've always told you," My Mother whispers. "Fight your hardest-"

"Represent us well-"

"-but most important," My mother stresses, pausing only so we can hear the Peacekeeper's warning that their visiting time is almost up, "We will love you and support you, because you're our daughter and not even these games can change that. Don't let them change you either; be the beautiful, sweet Adriana we all know and love." She gives me a crushing hug before drawing away. Father follows with a bone crushing hug of his own before they both step away, wish me luck once more, and then are gone.

The room around me seems so much larger and colder now that my parents are gone. I wrap my arms around myself as I flop down in one of the old armchairs bemoaning my fate. I wish that I could rewind and just stay in my Mother's embrace for eternity. I close my eyes, but they fly open when the door opens again. This time, Ashton steps into view. I'm waiting for the rest of his crew to step in behind him, all prepared with taunts and paper balls to launch at me, see how long it is before they can make me cry, but the door shuts tightly behind him.

"Hey."

"Why didn't you visit with Mother and Father?" I demand.

"'Cause I had to talk to you alone," Ashton replies. He comes closer. "How are you?"

Despite my situation and how upset I've been feeling since my name was called, I laugh out loud. "After everything that's all you have to say to me?" I ask.

"Look, you and I both know I'm bad at this sort of thing," He says quickly. "We don't have much time, so I'm just going to get to the point." I nod as a signal to continue. "Don't die."

"Thanks, I feel all the more prepared," I snap sarcastically.

"Be serious for one minute, will you?" Ashton retorts impatiently.

"Well if you hadn't stated the obvious then maybe I wouldn't have to be sarcastic," I reply fiercely. I hate that I have such a fiery temper, especially now that I can tell Ashton actually wants to talk to me instead of tease, but we're both so stubborn and have way too much pride inside of us.

Ashton growls and digs inside his pocket before coming right up to me. He takes my hand and shoves the object into it. I flinch at the _smack!_ sound it makes against my palm. I gaze at the object in confusion as Ashton steps away.

"Ashton," I say softly. "It's a rock."

He cracks a grin, "Now who's stating the obvious?" He shakes his head as the time warning is announced. "But seriously, take it as your district token."

I have to stifle a bitter laugh. Out of everything he could've given me, he wants me to take a lousy old _rock_? I tell him as such and disappointment and sadness flashes across his face.

"You don't remember the rock?" He asks softly. I shake my head and he sighs. "Remember how when we were little and used to play pirates?" I nod slowly. "Yeah well, it was one of those 'battles to the death' we were having against some of these invisible enemies and I fell to the ground, you know, dying and all," He rubs the back of his neck, his face growing red in embarrassment.

"You, being totally overdramatic, began this whole spiel about how you'd miss me and how you'd rule the seven seas in my name, pillaging all of these ships to buy enough gold to win back my soul from the keeper of souls, or something like that. I asked how I could trust your promise so you gave me this rock, which you said was your heart and that I was to keep it until I came back to life to return it to you."

He ends the story and looks around, as if frightened someone he knows had heard the pathetic, little childhood tale. I stare at him in shock. My eyes find the little rock and I study it. It's dark brown, embedded with plenty of chips and cracks in it; nothing special at all.

"You've kept it?" I ask softly. "All this time?"

"Yeah, well, you haven't exactly fulfilled your part of the bargain so I've kept it like you said I could," Ashton says. "But, you'll need your heart for these games, so I can make an exception."

I can feel the tears welling once more as I gaze up at Ashton. "You-but-how-and-" I'm so emotionally confused that my words are all jumbled and crazy. Ashton gives me a smile, a smile that is reminiscent of the _old_ Ashton, the one who I was proud to call my brother, and pats my shoulder.

"You're welcome." He starts towards the door, but I call him back.

"Ashton, wait!" He pauses and turns. Sucking down all the pride and anger and hatred I've been building up towards Ashton these past few years I allow myself to hug—or rather crush—him against me.

"Seriously Ads, you're blowing this thing out of proportion," He says, catching that snarky attitude once more. "Besides, it's not like I won't be seeing you soon anyway."

"Ashton, stop-" He holds up his hand to stop my protest.

"It's not a question Adriana," He says sternly. "You had better come back alive." With that he opens the door and leaves. There can't possibly be any more visitors, so while I wait to be summoned to the train I gaze out the window. The sun is still shining, ever cheerful. I clutch the rock in my hand tightly feeling like it's the only anchor I have left to my family and life.

As the door opens and a peacekeeper tells me it is time to board the train, I turn and can't help but think,_ let the games begin_.

* * *

><p><strong>So…this chapter is kind of pointless and boring, but it was fun to write the nice side of Ashton.<strong>

**Next chapter will be them on the train and their first sights of the Capitol. **

**Thanks for reading. Review if you can! **

**~Ravenclawpride24**


End file.
